Artemis
by Anabellium
Summary: I was almost happy but i needed to see him one last time. I never dreamed everything would go wrong from it. now everything is falling apart... reveiw? maybe?


**A/N: songs: Almost by Bowling for soup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….. sadly…. *tear***

I watched him get up on stage and start singing. He was just as hot as I remembered. He grew too. We were both 21 now. Amazing how time flies. He came up and started singing.

_I almost got drunk at school at 14_  
_Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen_  
_Who almost went on to be miss texas_  
_But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes_  
_I almost dropped out to move to LA_  
_Where I was almost famous for almost a day[x3]_

_And I almost had you_  
_But I guess that doesn't cut it_  
_Almost loved you_  
_I almost wished u would've loved me too_

_I almost held up a grocery store_  
_Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more_  
_Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug_  
_Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs_  
_That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away_  
_And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay_

_And I almost had you_  
_But I guess that doesn't cut it_  
_Almost had you_  
_And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined_  
_to spend my time missing you_  
_I almost wish you would've loved me too_

_Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done_  
_I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton_  
_I know we had our problems I can't remember one_

_I almost forgot to say something else_  
_And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself_  
_I almost wrote a song about you today_  
_But I tore it all up and then I threw it away_

_And I almost had you_  
_But I guess that doesn't cut it_  
_Almost had you_  
_And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined_  
_to spend my time missing you_  
_And I almost had you_

_I almost wish you would've loved me too_

He finished singing. i know he wrote that song for me. I wish i could tell him. I need to leave now. Maximum Ride, oh i mean Maxine Wheeler you will leave. You have kids to look after.

"Hey, Chiquita, come over here we could use a little, uh, help." The guy slurred while his friends laughed as I walked over. Then I did what _they_ thought was unimaginable, knock the lights out of the guy who said that and then ran to an alley a few blocks away.

I found trouble. Actually it was a hard chest that I slammed into as I turned the corner.

"Max?" the voice asked as I got up and started to run and turn into a different alley.

It's Fang. I can make out that voice and nobody calls me Max, they call me Maxine or M.

Just keep sprinting, you are in great shape, just make it to the forest! Then I can take off. Yes this is brilliant! I smiled at myself and slowed only a little bit, but it was enough that Fang caught me. Shit!

I'm screwed. Then he did the craziest thing I've ever seen, he _spoke, _it was like Glacial Lake Missuola's dam broke. "Max, is that really you? If it's you pinch me." he sounded dazed.

I reached up and punched him in the face, hard i have to admit. This is just what i do right? i run when things get bad, or even scary. I Maxine Wheeler, am scared.

"Dam Max, you can still pack a punch." he told me as i turned to run. My legs need to move faster, NOW! Move legs, move! he caught me, fang's strong arms wrapped around me.

"Get away! I'm no a Max, I'm Maxine Wheeler!" i screamed bloody murder, while trying to wiggle out of his arms. he covered my mouth to keep me from screaming any more. Dam, i have to meet Sam in like five minutes! I'm not going to let him hit me in front of my babies again.

"Max i know this is you." he told me which made my struggling Cece. He then continued. "I've missed you." He leaned in for a kiss. I have a husband, i can't do this.

"Fang i've missed you, too, but we can't be together." I spoke forecfully, while crawling away from him. "I'm married."

I made it to the trees and opened my wings. Using super speed i made it to the parking lot in two minutes, a few seconds before Sam. After we got into the car i could see a dark figure circling above the car. WTH, can't he leave me alone? as if to answer my question he _landed_ on my car, my mustang, to be exact.

"What was that?" asked Sam as he buckled his seat belt.

"Fang, it was Fang." Was all i said. It was all i needed to say.

**A/N: tell me if it's any good and i'll keep writing, if not then i won't...**

**3 Anabel **


End file.
